Automne
by Fuhara
Summary: Il se sentit stupide, assis ici, raide et tendu, la tête de Petra appuyée sur son épaule, ses cheveux caramel envahissant ses sens. Elle sentait la pluie, Petra, et les feuilles mortes, et la sève des arbres, et l'ocre, et l'or. Elle sentait l'automne, elle sentait la vie. "Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne bouges pas, Petra ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne bouges plus ?"


Hey !

Bonjour à vous ! Ça faisait un petit bout de temps que j'hésitais à poster ça, sachant que les trois quarts des membres du fandom SNK sont de gros fans de Ereri, m'fin bon. Je suis sûre qu'il existe des shippeurs de Livetra, ici, quelque part, et qu'ils se sentent aussi seuls que moi, parfois. Et puis même si vous ne shippez pas ce couple, n'hésitez quand même pas à jeter un coup d'œil !

Warning : foncièrement déprimant, les enfants.

* * *

Les branches bruissaient dans le vent froid. Un vent glacial, qui vous prenait aux tripes et gelait jusqu'à la moelle de vos os. Les feuilles tombaient en une pluie rouge et ocre.

« J'imagine que tu adores ça. »

Petra aimait l'automne plus que toutes les autres saisons. Elle pouvait rester des heures, les yeux d'ambre levés vers le ciel comme ils l'avaient toujours été, souriant sous la fine bruine.

Une goutte s'écrasa sur le visage de Livaï.

« Tu vois, il pleut. On devrait s'abriter. »

Il ne comprenait pas comment l'eau pouvait s'infiltrer sous le feuillage épais de l'arbre géant, mais tout ce qu'il savait était que s'ils se retrouvaient sous une averse, ils seraient vite trempés.

« Et après, tu vas salir le parquet. Tu ne penses jamais à t'essuyer les pieds. »

Elle était vraiment impossible.

Soudain, un écho vint prendre la place du bruit du vent. Un bruit indistinct, incompréhensible, un borborygme à peine humain. _(Livaï !)_

Livaï secoua la tête. Il était temps pour eux de s'en aller. Il porta la main à l'épaule de Petra, laissant échapper une vague grimace quand un liquide poisseux couleur grenat vint teinter sa paume.

« Allez, debout. »

Petra ne bougea pas. Elle avait toujours eu le sommeil profond. En combat, elle était plus plus preste qu'un serpent, mais _(...vaï... tans...)_ la lever le matin était une autre affaire.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pensait à ça. Ici, il n'était pas question de combat. Combattre contre qui, d'ailleurs ? C'était stupide.

« De toute façon, tu as toujours été un peu stupide, Pe... »

Le vent s'arrêta de siffler. Les oies sauvages cessèrent de caqueter. Le borborygme sembla s'intensifier. Et Livaï ouvrit grand la bouche. _De l'air_. Ses voies respiratoires semblaient bouchées. Il toussa violemment et tenta d'articuler quelques mots, mais sa voix était coincée quelque part, au fond de sa gorge.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures, il parvint à retrouver un semblant de souffle. Sa pseudo-strangulation n'avait même pas réveillé Petra. Elle était vraiment extraordinaire.

« On ne va tout de même pas rester ici tout le temps de l'averse. »

Les ombres dessinèrent un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« ...Très bien. »

Avec un soupir, il s'installa près d'elle en étendant soigneusement sa cape derrière son dos afin d'être sûr de ne pas entrer en contact direct avec le tronc, d'une couleur brune et rouge _(...ivaï...)_ peu rassurante. Il se sentit stupide, assis ici, raide et tendu, la tête de Petra appuyée sur son épaule, ses cheveux caramel envahissant ses sens. Elle sentait la pluie, Petra, et les feuilles mortes, et la sève des arbres, et l'ocre, et l'or. Elle sentait l'automne, elle sentait la vie.

 _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne bouges pas, Petra ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne bouges plus ?_

Après moult hésitations, Livaï enfouit maladroitement son visage dans la chevelure dorée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était calme, paisible, naturel. Il était bien. _(... Titans...)_

Les nuages filaient dans le ciel couchant. L'herbe était soulevée par la brise, et les feuilles s'étaient remises à siffler. On aurait dit que la forêt respirait.

Alors que Livaï fermait les yeux, le bruit s'intensifia. D'un grognement lointain, il devint plus sonore, jusqu'à atteindre un niveau assourdissant. Livaï porta brusquement les mains à ses oreilles, sans succès. Il leva un regard paniqué vers Petra, mais elle ne semblait pas être incommodée.

Le tapage gagnait en netteté. Livaï se roula en boule sur le sol, serrant les dents.

 _Que ça s'arrête... S'il vous plaît... Que ça cesse..._

Mais le son ne fit que s'amplifier. Et il savait très bien pourquoi, sans vouloir se l'avouer.

 _C'est dans ta tête. Tout est dans ta tête._

Livaï ouvrit en grand les yeux, accrochant son regard à chaque élément, chaque détail du décor, la couleur jaspe de l'herbe, les rainures du tronc, l'odeur trempée des feuilles mortes et le bruit qu'elles faisaient en tombant. C'était forcément réel. Il fallait que ça soit réel.

 _Ce n'est pas ça, la réalité. Ce n'est pas ça, le monde._

Avec ce qui aurait presque pu s'apparenter à du désespoir, il s'accrocha alors à Petra, sa Petra, ses yeux d'ambre et ses cheveux caramel, ses bras blancs et son sourire d'enfant.

Non. Pas Petra.

 _Le cadavre de Petra._

Non. Non, non, non.

Les yeux de Petra s'ouvrirent.

 _« Où... étais... tu ? »_

Il ouvrit la bouche. Rien ne sortit.

 _« Où... étais... tu ? »_

L'air lui manquait. Il tenta d'inspirer, mais sa gorge avait gonflé jusqu'à empêcher l'oxygène d'accéder à ses poumons. Il étouffait.

 _« Livaï... où... étais-tu ? »_

La pluie s'intensifia. Les gouttes vinrent tremper son manteau et inonder son visage. Elles avaient un goût salé.

« Tu... tu n'es pas morte. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, P- » Il s'était interrompu brutalement. Les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir ses lèvres.

 _« Je ne dirai plus rien, maintenant._

 _Je ne dirai plus jamais rien. »_

Non. Non. Elle disait des idioties, c'était tout. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas s'être produit, pas encore. Parce que ce ne pouvait être vrai, qu'on ne pouvait pas tout lui prendre une nouvelle fois, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour que ça n'arrive plus, plus jamais. Parce qu'il refusait cette vie. Parce qu'il refusait ce monde.

 _Ce n'est pas ça, la réalité._

 _La réalité, c'est..._

 _La réalité, c'est..._

 _La réalité, ce sont..._

les Titans.

* * *

« Livaï ! »

Livaï s'éveilla brutalement en avalant une grande goulée d'air.

« On n'arrivait pas à te réveiller... »

Ses yeux s'habituant lentement à la lumière, il parvint à distinguer un visage penché au-dessus de lui. La voix affolée lui meurtrissait les tympans.

« Calme-toi, Hanji. J'étais juste en train de rêver. »

Hanji se mit à parler, sans doute, il n'en était pas sûr, il s'en fichait. Il avait encore chaud et son sang battait à ses tempes. La sueur lui dégoulinait le long du dos. C'était répugnant.

Il se redressa en chancelant et sortit de sa tente sans plus prêter attention à la scientifique. La nuit était noire. Il détestait les ciels sans étoiles.

Livaï s'éloigna du campement provisoire où dormait le reste des soldats. Apparemment, à part Hanji, personne n'avait été réveillé par sa faute. Tant mieux. Il n'avait envie de voir personne. Il avait besoin de calme. De vide. D'oubli.

« Eh, Livaï. »

Le jeune caporal retint un soupir et se retourna vers son commandant.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » lui demanda Erwin calmement, ses yeux froids fixés sur lui, semblant fouiller dans des recoins de son esprit que lui-même n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître. Parfois, il se demandait si Erwin dormait.

Livaï repensa au vent. À l'herbe et aux feuilles mortes. Au sang sur le tronc, aux yeux d'ambre et à la voix désincarnée et à la fille de l'automne.

 _Ce monde est cruel._

« Bien sûr que tout va bien. »


End file.
